Neko
Ōshima Neko'''''http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/120/ '''is a character from Dragons of Azuma series and a member of Nashi's group defeating fort Uragiri. He joined the group after he, Nashi and Cropper defeated the Nikukyū Village's Bandit's group. He also joined the group to become Anzu's student. Appearance Neko (compared with many background characters) is seen as a typical azuma inhabitant with the difference being his big, round nose. He has medium-lenght black hair and is seen to be about the same height as Nashi or Cropper. When first appeared he is seen wearing a green tangzhuang with a white t-shirt under it and a black belt on green pantshttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/127/. History Pre-DoA It is said that Neko's father and mother died 4 and 5 years ago respectively (yet, from an unknown cause)http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/139/. It is unknown how long earlier Neko chosed to train to defeat his village's invaders. To calm the Bandits rules of terror he also served them as a maid (which also made that the bandits wouldn't suspect him as a future threat). Neko appears Neko was still prepearing to the day when he will defeat Buta and his men and still served them (also training hard over night). While serving a meal Buta asked him if he don't want to be a Bandit himselfhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/75/. Neko refused with Lieutenant also suggesting that it isn't the best ideahttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/76/. Immediately after this, Cropper, Neko and Momo walked to the village with a defeated swordbandit. Battle for Nikukyū Neko decided that he will be the one to defeat the bandits (stopping Nashi)http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/85/. First he is attacked by the group's Bandit Soldier armed with a sword. After avoiding the attack, Neko defeats the bandit with ease. Buta realizing that Neko isn't as weak as he thought decides to attack the boy with the rest of his men. Neko, after coming up with a plan, moved away from the attackers and perfoms a Tamashī energy technique - Fuerujutsuhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/104/, which creates three copys of himhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/105. Neko defeats the lieutenant and the bandit leader. When 'four of him' tries to attack Buta he defeats the copys and tries to strangle Neko with his bare hands. He is saved by Cropper. Nashi deliveres the final blow to Butahttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/117. Post-Battle Immediately after the battle Nikukyū inhabitants came out to celebrate the group's victory. Neko leaved the crowd to a near-located roof top. Cropper came to hear that Neko doesn't feel good because of that he didn't manage to defeat Buta. Nashi (who also followed Neko) talked Neko into coming with them on their trip to Anzu. The three moved back to the celebration place. At the place, Momo repeated a storyhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/128 told to him by one of the inhabitants, why hey never didn't try to fight with the banndits in the village, which appearantly Neko knew about. Neko replied that he had hoped to defeat the coming bandits one by one. After a word argue between Nashi and Momo, Neko went with Cropper and Nashi to his home to spend the night, before moving to fort Uragiri. At his home Neko, in a talk with Cropper mentioned that his parents are dead. Also revealed some more information about the Momo's prophecy to Cropper.''From http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/141 to http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/142 Bandits' fort Neko follows the lead of Nashi to the bandits' fort, Uragiri. In the fort Neko for the most of the time Neko doesn't take a part in the fights. When Zō kills Major Shōga (the fort's commander) he 'joins' the unavoidable battlehttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/243. Neko attacks the captain with his clones but is defeated when the weak point of his technique is revealed - the original's injuries comes on the clones. Zō defeats him with a double hit in his stomachhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/254/. This story arc/chapter is still published so it may be incomplete. Strenght Neko is shown to be quite strong as he had no problems with defeating the three soldiers of Buta's group. As stated by Cropper he is much faster than himseflhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/125/. Also Neko is shown to use Tamashī energy with a technique that suprised even Momo. Fights * Neko vs. Bandit Soldier (won). * Neko vs. Lieutenant and Bandit Leader (won). * Neko, Cropper and Nashi vs. Buta (won). * Neko, his clones, Cropper and Daikon vs. Zō (lost). Inspirations Neko first appeared in the DoA precursor series, the Red Dragon. ''There, Neko is shown to be son of Inu, also, Nikukyū is his last name, not the name of his village. There his hair cut and face resembled Honk Kong American actor Bruce Lee. As Neko is a Honyūrui inhabitant his name is a japanese word meaning 'cat'. Others * Cover of the [[Nikukyū Village (chapter)|''Nikukyū Village]] is a clear referance to the 1987 Honk Kong 'Drunken Master' movie posterhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drunken_Master#/media/File:DrunkenMasterMoviePoster.jpg. * Neko is the first Tamashī energy user to appear after the ''Legend of the Dragon Warrior'''' ''chapter. * Neko has a Rorschach (character from Alan Moore's ''Watchmen ''comic) poster on his wardrobehttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/139/. References Category:Characters